


Self-Appointed Sidekick

by TheDarkestFallingStar



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Self-appointed sidekick, The Villain's turn to win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestFallingStar/pseuds/TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stumbling across Professor White Matter’s lair was a dream come true for Lillian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Appointed Sidekick

[ ](https://thedarkestfallingstar.files.wordpress.com/2015/10/self-appointed-sidekick.jpg)

**Submission Heading: Self-Appointed Sidekick**

**Non-Canon Awards; The Villains Turn**

**Pen Name: TheDarkestFallingStar**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Action/General**

**Word Count:**

**Pairing: Lillian/Professor White Matter**

**Summary:** **Stumbling across Professor White Matter’s lair was a dream come true for Lillian,**

**Disclaimer: This story, plot and characters are owned by me!**

* * *

The City of Arndell was a bustling little hub, full of cheer and hellos. Everyone somehow knew everyone and greeted them all with a smile. There was no crime on the streets, no one went hungry or feared for their lives since Mecha Man came to town and cleaned up the city.

It sickened me.

It all seemed fake, to Stepford for my liking.

I miss the times when Mecha Man went head-to-head with the villains of Arndell. The fights were bloody and destructive; the battle with Sheriff Nuke destroyed the downtown district within hours.

The Sisters Six took out every bank and art gallery at the same time, they still haven’t found the Pink Diamond and I doubt they ever will. Then there was Ruth Lessheart, she was a ruthless woman with the ability to camouflage and adapt to any situation, she was my idol growing up.

I loved them all, but my favourite would have to be Professor White Matter; he was the genius overlord of all the villains of Arndell. All bowed down to him and he was magnificent to watch, oh how was he magnificent.

When all the villains were captured it was he who took the last stand to take over the city, he managed to place half of the townspeople under his mind control device causing them all to attack Mecha Man when they saw him. But in the end Mecha Man won and Professor White Matter went to jail, ending the reign of tyranny and brought in the sickening world of peace.

“Wakey, wakey Lillian, are you even listening to me or are you stuck in that villainous day-dream of yours?” I cast a flat look at Oliver and held back the sneer as I took in the bright yellow banners and cheering crowd.

“Again, tell me why I am at this disgrace of a celebration?” I asked, annoyed as everyone screamed and chanted for Mecha Man.

Oliver simply rolled his eyes. “Because my twisted friend it was my turn to pick our activity. We went and saw the Fallen Villain’s Museum  _again_ for the twentieth time this year  _alone._ So, Mecha Man, that man is a hunk of…” I covered his mouth with my hand as he began to go on one of his Mecha Man is a dreamy hunk of man flesh…

“There are kids around and I’d rather not be chased by a bunch of angry Stepford mom’s with an umbrella.” I hiss to him, “I also can’t hear how much you’d like to lick various things off the idiot’s chest.”

“Oh Honey, if I had a chance I’d do more than lick things off his chest.” Oliver purred while waggling his brows.

“You’re unbelievable.” I snort before sighing as the Mayor began his speech.

I sighed as Oliver practically dragged me through the crowd closer to the stage, I didn’t even bother to focus on the babble of the surrounding people, the screams and chants turning into white noise.

“MECHA MAN! MECHA MAN!”

“I LOVE YOU!”

“MARRY ME!”

“MECHA MAN!”

“And now the man you’ve all been waiting for, MECHA MAN!” The Mayor yelled as the music began to play, the screams including Oliver’s raised in sound causing me to cringe.

The obnoxious yellow and white suit gleamed in the sun as the  _Hero_ of Arndell landed cockily on the platform, his chest puffed out, hair slicked back and pearly –  _too white –_ teeth sparkled. Honestly even his name is ridiculous; he doesn’t have even  _one_ mechanical item on him.

“Hello Arndell!” He called out, the smile never leaving his face. I didn’t know how it was possible for the screams to get louder, but they were, by god I think they could be heard all the way to the coast.

“Oh my god, look at him!” Oliver fangirled, his hands gripping my arm tightly in his excitement, never tearing his eyes away from the facetious  _hero_ on the stage pulling poses and waving to the crowd.

“Oliver, I’m going, go and be a fangirl.” I yell over the crowd at him, he waved his hand to say bye before pushing near elbowing people out-of-the-way to get to the front of the crowd. With a huff I push my way through the never-ending wall of people.

“Ridiculous… all of you.” I mutter under my breath before sighing as I finally break out into the open. “Finally!”

With a sense of relief and silence I began to make my way down town, snorting at the sheer emptiness. Every single store in the city was closed for the parade, the anniversary parade pretty much of when Mecha Man took down Professor White Matter and declared peace. Honestly, they left their stores open for pillaging… now if only there was a villain to wreak havoc on the city or rob them blind.

With a deep sigh I continue on my path towards the warehouse district, it was a place that held all the old junked villain machines. It had been there for years even before Mecha Man, it was the graveyard of failed machines and spare parts, the only just added on to it. To the others it was a taboo junk yard, to me it was a haven, a place to escape when everyone and thing around me got too much.

One could only stand sickly fake joy for so long.

A loud bark followed by a deep growl caused me to spin around and curse as a huge dog came charging out and becoming Cujo on me. I sprinted as my little legs could take me and climbed on one of the collection piles careful not to cut myself, but quick enough to escape the rabid dog of doom.

“Well, hell Cujo, you a mean dog ain’tcha.” I drawl out with a smirk as the dog barked and jumped trying to get to me. Though my relief and amusement on the situation died real quick when I realised that I was now stuck on this pile and with a glance at my phone, a dead battery too. “Thanks you rabid beast.”

“Crap!” I cry out as I found myself falling back and tumbling painfully down something, the middle of the pile, before landing hard. “Son of a… that bloody hurt.” I groan as I rub my bruising side.

I couldn’t help but blink in shock as I finally got a look around, my eyes flicking from station to station, item to item in complete awe. “Holy crap… Professor White Matter’s lair.” I whisper stunned.

A wicked smirk came to mind as I walked over to one of the abandoned stations and ran my hand over the dials and keyboard, ideas forming in my mind. I now had one of the best villain’s lairs at my disposal; maybe with all the objects and machines here I could somehow… somehow break the Prof out of Arndell’s Asylum for the Criminally Insane.

A self-appointed sidekick, so to speak.

“Time to get to work Lillian.” I mutter to myself before beginning my exploration to familiarize myself with the lair. Honestly I wouldn’t know half the things in here were or how to read some of the chemistry equations but I could figure things out as I went. It was time to bring a lot of chaos to Arndell and end this monstrosity.

An hour later I mapped out the room I fell in and found the power circuits, with a flick of my wrist I turned on the power and waited. The sound of engines whirring to life along with everything else in the room reached my ears before the lights began to flicker.

“Come on… come on…” I urge the flickers that were still struggling to turn on. I didn’t blame them either, the poor little bulbs, it had been two years since they had been turned on; I’d be too. I couldn’t help but snort at that line of thought.

“Master?” A voice called confused, effectively extracting a yelp from my lips. I spin on my heel, nearly tumbling in the process to come face to face with a very human looking cyborg. “You’re not my master.”

“Uh… uh no… I’m Lillian; I was chased by a dog and fell down here.” I stammer out as the machine advanced towards me. “But! I want to break the Professor out of Arndell’s Asylum!” I squeak, throwing my arms up to wait for the blow, only it never came.

“You wish to help my Master escape?” The thing asked, cocking its head to the side, its bright glowing blue eyes just staring at me. “…Why?”

“Because everything up there, it’s fake… sickening. Mecha Man is an idiot; all he does is strut around in that stupid suit. I can’t stand it anymore! There’s no chaos or destruction! I WANT THE CITY TO BURN!” I near scream, my chest heaving as I vent my rage to the Cyborg.

The Machine smiled. “Then we should get to work, I am Smithy.”

“Nice to meet you Smithy, lets cause some chaos.” I chuckle before following the very happy cyborg to a section.

**~~X~~**

It had taken us a week to gather all we needed and assemble everything. A week of me having to sneak in and out of the lair and avoided the mutt Cujo, who I think thankfully, was starting to come around to me.

The only downside is that Oliver and I had a huge fight as I was missing important events and cancelling our plans. As much as it pained me to do so, I knew it was for the best as I knew he wouldn’t agree with my plans… he would hate me for the destruction of what he loved so much.

“I got it!” I yell out to Smithy as the little tinker in my hand came to life, its glowing red eyes flickering with power. “Well hello there little Tinker, you and the others will be playing a big part in our plan.”

I let out a chuckle as it flew up and nuzzled into my cheek carefully with its little chrome face. I had never dreamed of making such a creation, little trinkets here and there but nothing as advanced as an A.I robot. No, I took after my mother more than my father in that department.

“You are very good at making robots.” Smithy replied as he stared at the little tinker on my shoulder. “Have you been taught in this field?”

“No, my father was a robotics technician. He was a bit more than that but that’s the best way I can explain him.” I reply with a shrug before lifting Tinker off my shoulder and urging him towards the inactive ones.

“What was his name, maybe I know of him and his work somewhere in my databanks?” Smithy asked causing me to sigh.

“There would be no new work after 2006. His name is Eliot Quinn.” I explained briskly, the mention of my father always caused me to slam my walls up, he had died in 2006 in the attack of Arndell, it was just before Professor White Matters time.

“But he was…”

“Yes I know Smithy; it is another factor as to why I dislike peace.” I murmured to the Cyborg, cutting off what he was going to say. Smithy cocked his head to the side and I swear to god he blinked at me.

“Then why break out my master and not your mother?” He asked causing me to snort.

“Because my cyborg friend, Prof White Matter is one of the best villains that has ever lived and out of everyone; he would be the one to finally end Mecha Man. Someone with a mind like that shouldn’t be stuck in an asylum of hell, it should be used to create things to be free.” I explain, repeating my views on this out loud.

Smithey just looked at me.

**~~X~~**

Tonight was the night that the plan was to be executed; it was perfect time to break Professor White Matter out. The storm rolled in late this afternoon and wasn’t predicted to let up until Thursday, right now it was pouring cats and dogs outside.

“I have made this for you,” Smithy stated as he gestured for the Tinkers to hand me the black box in their claws. I raise my brows at the robot as I grasp the box before lifting up the lid and blinking at the outfit inside.

It was an outfit, an honest to god outfit.

“But why?” I ask confused as I fingered the material and stitches.

“Because you have matched up to my master’s ideal list for a partner, you haven’t asked for anything beyond seeing Mecha Man go. You see him as what he is and nothing less than a genius; you see his work and  _understand.”_ Smithy replied his wide glowing eyes burning with intensity.

I didn’t utter a word as I picked the dress up and let the box fall, my brows rising as I take in the lace and leather. It was a mix of beauty and something my mother would literally have killed for as I realised that it had an undercurrent of electricity if I needed it and many other hidden gadgets. I quickly went to one of the covered corners and got changed, marvelling at the fact that it fit like a glove before stepping out.

“How’s it look?” I ask, giving it a twirl.

“Perfect, but you are missing a few things.” Smithy replied before gesturing to the boots that now lay on the table beside him and… and a tinker necklace. “The Tinker necklace is just in case something goes wrong and you need to escape, the shoes hold sleeping gas in the heel of the boot on the left one, the right is tear gas.”

I didn’t hesitate to pick them up and stare at the heel of the boot in amazement and there in the soles were little capsules of teargas and sleeping gas. “You even placed an electronic distorter in the buckle of the boot.”

“In the other is a magnetic pulse, please use that away from me.” He chuckled as he moved about the space and began to clean up the clutter.

Smithy was anxious and excited all at once, I knew if he were human he’d be sick from it all and if he were a dog then his tail would be wagging that his Master would be home real soon.

“Self-appointed sidekick.” I mutter to myself with a laugh causing Smithy to pause and stare at me, his lips twitching. I shake my head and slip the boots on before fastening the tinker around my neck, with a hum I cast a glance to the mirror and pinned back one side of my hair and slipped on my glasses. “Time to get the show on the road Smithy, when I come back it’ll hopefully be with the Professor in tow. Remember; release the tinkers when I give the signal.”

“Be safe.” He replied as I began to make my way out the lair.

I threw him a smile over my shoulder, “Considering who my mother is I’ll be fine.” I chuckle. Let the fun and games begin.

The rain poured down as I made my way towards the Asylum juts outside of town. I had caught the taxi to the front gates and now here I stood, staring at the iron wrought gates with a hum. I pushed the gates open with a slight grunt and began my trek towards the looming building up the long drive.

“Time to play Smithy.” I stated darkly and waited. I didn’t have to wait long for within a few beats the first sets of explosives and Tinkers began to attack the city. Misdirection.

“Okay my sweet Tinker, time to make me proud.” I hummed as I opened the purse and let the first tinker I made break free. It chirped and squeaked as it began to break through the locks on the door, thankfully I had the mind to step close and hold the umbrella up as the rain seemed to get heavier.

In less than a minute the locks tumbled over and the door swung open, revealing the very vast and distorted hall of the Asylum’s main greeting room. Peeling paint and rickety chairs greeted me and with each flash of lightening I could make out each and every camera set up.

Guards rushed towards me as I made it down to the second level of this wretched place, though the sleeping gas effectively fixed that problem while Tinker made itself my very own breathing mask, all I had to do was walk through and step over the unconscious guards.

Screams and laughter greeted me on the third floor, glass doors two inches thick and metal walls kept the villains from escaping and, oh was this hell? Everything was white, sterile with very little darkness and colour.

Sister’s six.

Dynamic Moth.

Earthshatter.

Crazy Coyote.

They were all here and as I went down to the fourth level, the last level of this hell I knew I’d found the right place as I could see all the dangerous and tricky masterminds lined up in a row. This one was quite, no screams of chaotic laughter.

They all stood at the door as I walked past, none uttering a word.

I continued till a familiar face I had not seen since I was Eighteen caught my attention. Ruth Lessheart, my idol.

“Lillian.” She breathed surprised, her immaculate brows rose in wonder as she took in my form.

“Hey mom.”

A wicked grin graced her face, one that matched mine in every single way, her eyes flickering from me to the very last door at the end of the hall, my destination.

“Do come back for me when all this is over my little nightshade.” She coos before blowing me a kiss and settling back down on to her little cot. I nod my head before making my way down to the very last door and pausing, before me with his head bowed low was Professor White Matter.

His usually neat black hair was in disarray, his clothes askew and everything was a mess, it broke my heart. “Time to go Professor.” I informed, causing his head to shoot up, his storm grey eyes piercing me to my very soul.

“Go where may I ask?” He murmured, his characteristic smooth voice, hoarse.

I hold out Tinker and smirked as his eyes widened when my little buddy began to cut through the door. “To cause chaos upon Arndell Professor, Smithy and I are a little sick of the  _peace_ they live in.” I chuckle.

His eyes flared in glee as he stood and straightened out his clothes and hair, he was tall, taller than I imagined and oh so handsome. He cast me a wide toothy grin as the plastic crashed to the floor and he stepped through.

“So who are you my dear? You know of me and my creation, I see he has even made you trinkets to use. He is programed not to trust too easily and seeing you has caught my interest.” He asked as he stepped closer to me, his eyes scanning me from head to toe, but I did not break eye contact or flinch away.

“Lillian Quinn, your self-appointed sidekick.” I chuckled out, smirking as a deep rumble of laughter escaped his chest.

“Then Lillian my dear, time to go cause some havoc on this pitiful city and bring back the chaos. It has been too long since I got to play.” He chuckled darkly, holding out his arm for me to take.

I loop my arm through his and let him lead me back down the hall. “Yes lets.”

* * *

**Author Note: Well here you go!**


End file.
